Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-24326370-20150811012232/@comment-24326370-20150814012309
Fajnie, że coraz więcej osób uczestniczy w dyskusji. Zapraszam :P Też próbowałem sobie jakoś to poukładać i koniec końców wyszło mi podobnie jak u Ciebie :) A tak przy okazji, czy książka The Journal of Two Sisters wlicza się do fabuły? Jakieś dziwy napisane tam są... Celestia i Luna nie miały znaczków? Serio? Dla mnie one od samego istnienia mają znaczki Słońca i Półksiężyca. Ich przeznaczeniem jest wzoszenie słońca i opuszczanie księżyca i prawdopodobnie z tego samego powodu Drzewo Harmonii ma na sobie ich znaczki (tak przypuszczam). Chyba, że macie jakieś informacje dlaczego drzewo ma ich znaczki? A więc, cześć rzeczy mamy wyjaśnionych. Gwoli ścisłości: Kilka tysięcy lat temu była po prostu ziemia, lasy, góry, rzeki i plemiona trzech ras kucyków. Pegazy, jednorożce i kucyki ziemskie. Każde z plemion dbało tylko o siebie. Celestia i Luna na początku tylko przyglądały się życiu innych kucyków. W tym miejscu mam problem. Albo można przyjąć, że Celestia i Luna, w związku ze swoimi znaczkami wznosiły słońce i księżyc a inne kucyki myślały, że to normalne niewiedząc o ich istnieniu lub druga opcja. Star Swirl the Bearded wraz z innymi kucykami wznosił słońce i księżyc (dla mnie bez sensu, raczej nie miały wystarczającej mocy na taką akcję). Wybierzmy pierwszą opcję i załóżmy, że jednoroże zajmowały się czymś innym. Po wydarzeniach w odc. Heart's Warming Eve, gdy kucyki pogodziły się i założyły Equestrię, siostry postanowiły ujawnić swoją obecność. Star Swirl poprosił siostry aby rządziły Equestrią czy też zaopiekowały się losem kucyków jak i całej krainy i objeły rządy. Po kilku latach wskazał miejsce, w którym siostry mogłyby zbudować zamek (wiedział o istnieniu Drzewa Harmonii, w końcu był najpotężniejszym jednorożcem). Mijały wieki, aż do czasu, gdy przybył Discord. Władca krainy i magii Chaosu. Przejął władzę nad Equestrią i odsunął od władzy Lunę i Celestię (zakładam, że był od nich potężniejszy). Siostry wróciły do zamku. Tutaj trzeba się zastanowić, czy siostry same znalazły drzewo szukając w księgach itp. czy po prostu Star Swirl podpowiedział gdzie jest. Tutaj historyjka, że Drzewo ma wystarczającą magię do utrzymania lasu Everfree itp. Siostry zabierają klejnoty (mogły to zrobić, ze względu na przeznaczenie) i związku, że są to swego rodzaju artefakty zawierające ogromną moc magiczną dostały przysłowiowego buffa i uporały się z Discordem. Po przywróceniu ładu, klejnoty lądują w zamku. Kilkaset czy też więcej (zależy od przyjętych wartości i znaczenia słowa kilka) lat później dostają wiadomość od Księżniczki Amore, że są atakowani przez potężnego jednorożca, władającego czarną magią o imienu Sombra. Tutaj nie wiem, czy też użyły klejnotów, czy własnej połączonej magii, rozprawiły się z Sombrą, niestety Królestwo zostało przeklęte i zniknęło. Tutaj zbliżamy się do tych słynnych 1000 lat przed. Jedyny kucyk, który przetrwał atak i nie został przeklęty to Cadance (można się oprzeć o książkę to będzie w miarę logicznie). Przyjmijmy, że Cadance wywodzi się z rodziny Księżniczki Amore, ale nie jest alikornem. Jej znaczek to kryształowe serce, więc jej przeznaczeniem jest władanie królestwem. W skrócie, Cadance znajdują kucyki ziemskie z okolicznych rejonów, wychowują ją, Cadance rozprawia się ze złą wiedźmą, szerzy miłość itp. Celestia dostrzega w Cadance to coś i adoptuje ją (nawet pasuje). Cadance staje się coraz potężniejsza i zmienia ją w alikorna. W związku z tym, że Kryształowe Królestwo jest pod wpływem klątwy to mimo, iż upływa około 1000 lat +\- 20 to Cadance nie rośnie, dlatego gdy zajmuje się Twilight jest tylko trochę większa od niej, ale mentalnie wiadomo, swoje lata ma. Mniej więcej, w czasie gdy Celestia adoptowała Cadance to w Lunie obudziło się jej drugie Ja i wiadomo. Pojawiła się Nightmare Moon. Koniec. To jest moja teoria w dużym oparciu o odcinki i książki. Co wy na to? Chyba najbardziej pasuje.Czekam na oceny :) Brakuje mi tylko historii Tireka. Ktoś przypomni, gdzie można go wcisnąć?